


Olvidarte jamás

by Eiri_House



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Civil War (Marvel) - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiri_House/pseuds/Eiri_House
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era la primera persona en romper el corazón del magnate y no conforme apalearlo con su proceder, tardó cuatro años en reponerse de eso, sin embargo nunca pudo odiarlo ni olvidarlo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olvidarte jamás

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raquel Gatiss Dominguez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Raquel+Gatiss+Dominguez).



> "Algo muy fluff y navideño de ellos dos, algo también de la guerra civil. Que los dos se la pasen solos antes de navidad pero que se encuentren en un café y ahí intenten hacer las paces. Que en el mero 24 se encuentren en una gala navideña y antes del final de la noche se besen :3"

La guerra civil se había terminado, había tenido muchas complicaciones por la gran división que había causado entre los héroes principales que coordinaban a Los Vengadores, o como Spidey solía llamarles acertadamente “Mamá y Papá”, su riña se había vuelto tan monumental que de alguna manera les puso en guerra a todos y les arrastró a una situación francamente desagradable de la que simplemente no quisieron saber más el uno del otro una vez que terminó… por lo que Tony se enteró después entre los rumores era que el rubio inició una relación con Bucky después de todo ese ajetreo, cosa que le dolió en el alma por lo que prefirió no volver a tratarlo más. Era la primera persona en romper el corazón del magnate y no conforme apalearlo con su proceder, tardó cuatro años en reponerse de eso.

Poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a ser más cotidianas, sobrellevables y el magnate poco a poco comenzó a volver a ser el de antes, el promiscuo, sarcástico, obsesionado locamente en su trabajo y el filántropo de siempre. Podría decirse que aunque esa herida había cicatrizado en él siempre quedaba la cicatriz y aún le dolía los días de soledad infinita que pasaba debido a la gente pasajera que sólo visitaba su cama de noche, ninguna de esas personas eran una compañía real, tampoco las que morían por conocerle o entrevistarlo, mirarlo, admirarlo… nadie podía ocupar realmente un lugar tan importante como lo había tenido Rogers en su vida. Tampoco había vuelto a ver a nadie que tuviera que ver con los Vengadores, dejó a Iron Man fuera de juego todo lo que pudo y le utilizaba sólo cuando era ampliamente necesario y simplemente siguió con Stark Industries, pero una vez que se vivían tantas aventuras la vida “cotidiana” que antes le parecía tan cómoda y genial se tornaba demasiado aburrida en realidad.

Esa noche había ido a cenar solo a un café de renombre, estaba cansado de esas mujeres que sólo reían por complacerlo de todo lo que decía así no fuera un chiste y la verdad que precisaba un tiempo a solas –Un vodka- Pidió en cuanto el mesero se acercó y pudiera decir algo –Dame la carta de cenas y por el amor de dios no quiero sugerencia alguna ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?-

-Mi nombre es Jacob. Estoy a sus órdenes, señor Stark-

-Perfecto Jake, gracias. Llámame Tony, ¿Por qué tanta formalidad?- Le dijo con familiaridad y le sonrió haciendo uso de su carisma. El mesero se fue a cumplir los deseos de Tony y fue cuando suspiró con alivio y sacó un cigarrillo, antes de terminar de encenderlo escuchó una voz conocida tras él.

-¿Fumas de nuevo?- Preguntó Steven pestañeando un par de veces mientras se asomaba por un lado del otro que se limitó a verlo por el rabillo del ojo y terminó de encender su cigarro y guardar el encendedor en su bolsillo.

-Sólo cuando voy a relajarme como ahora- Dijo sonando frío –Con franqueza estaba por irme- Eso sí que lo había sacado de la manga para retirarse sin siquiera mirarlo directamente en todo ese rato levantándose de la silla inmediatamente al notar que el otro caminaría más para ponerse frente a él –Una disculpa, con permiso- Finalizó con diplomacia cortante y caminó lejos de él como si el otro al tocarlo fuera a quemarlo o algo peor.

-Eh…- El rubio se quedó sin palabras al ver esa reacción y le dolió el pecho, pintó una fina línea en sus labios y miró al millonario darle la espalda y caminar lejos, se quedó parado en el mismo sitio por un rato sin hilar con precisión el cómo iba a proceder ahora ¿Cómo hacer las paces con un hombre con el que había quedado en tan malos términos antes? Él lo extrañaba mucho y no le avergonzaba admitirlo ahora, pero sabía que Tony era orgulloso sobre todas las cosas… Se armó de valor y caminó tras él a largos pasos apartando al joven mesero con el que Tony hubiera hablado anteriormente. –Con permiso- No podía dejar pasar más tiempo, seguir así no estaba en sus planes, no se perdonaría jamás el haberse quedado sin intentar nada. -¡Anthony por favor!- Le llamó al salir a la calle pero no se atrevió a tocarlo contra su voluntad, menos a obligarle a mirarlo porque estaba en su derecho de detestarlo y estaba consciente de ello. Lo que no sabía es que Steve llevaba siguiendo sus pasos desde hace ya algún tiempo y hasta ahora se había atrevido a acercarse con cierta esperanza de recuperarlo.

El castaño se detuvo a un paso de bajar las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento y sin darse la vuelta se limitó a contestar con ese mismo tono totalmente neutral en el que lo único que era legible era la frialdad y desconfianza hacia el rubio. -No tengo nada qué hablar usted Rogers, por favor no vuelva a intentar algo así, usted y yo dejamos las cosas muy claras hace tiempo-

-Pero… ni siquiera lo hablamos ¡Aquella batalla dejó las cosas de todas las maneras posibles menos claras! Jamás lo hablamos propiamente…-

-Porque no había nada de qué hablar, no me ofenda con esa clase de argumentos por favor-

-Tony…-

-Tampoco tiene permitido tratarme con esa familiaridad, soy Señor Stark para usted-

-¿Entonces está más calificado el mesero que yo?- Dijo con una expresión de dolor en sus facciones al preguntar, casi se le quiebra la voz al preguntarle aquello, lamentablemente había escuchado su conversación con ese muchacho.

Tony al fin se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos con cierto rencor en sus pupilas avellana –Él no me ha hecho daño alguno, por lo tanto podría decirse que lo está- Dijo serio sin perder la firmeza en su voz.

-Jamás te…le ofrecí una disculpa, señor Stark. De verdad lo siento, siento mucho haberle hecho tanto daño, y siento más el que nos hayamos distanciado por ello-

-Valoro esa disculpa pero como comprenderá eso jamás será suficiente para reparar el daño, por lo que yo ya no puedo confiar en usted, si es que yo también le herí en su momento también le ofrezco una disculpa, mis intenciones nunca fueron que las cosas terminaran como… usted sabe- Dijo con honestidad y después desvió la mirada –Que tenga felices fiestas, Capitán. Tengo prisa- Ya no deseaba seguir hablando con él por lo que bajó las escaleras sin más.

-Está bien… I-Igual usted, señor Stark- Suspiró y le dejó ir, se sentía muy mal por esa actitud huraña en el otro, el que le hablara de “usted” le dolía pero se lo merecía, se sentía tan culpable que realmente daba toda la razón a Tony porque de alguna manera él en su momento se sintió de la misma forma, pero ahora podía ver con claridad las cosas… no deseaba perder a Tony, no sabía lo que tuviera que hacer para recuperar su confianza pero lucharía hasta el final por borrar ese rencor y dolor que había visto en sus ojos.

Cuando Tony llegó a su auto condujo un buen tramo en un estado parecido al shock por ese encuentro que apenas si medió un poco con el cigarro, de repente decidió orillarse, estacionó el auto, apagó a Jarvis y de la seriedad pasó a sollozar audiblemente mientras recargaba la frente contra el volante y sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas de forma copiosa, sollozó audible sin poder evitarlo durante media hora o quizá un poco más y una vez que se sintió mejor se repuso un poco y siguió hasta su gran mansión. Al llegar comenzó a desvestirse y los recuerdos fueron llegando a su mente de cómo era todo antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas, esas mañanas enredados en la cama, esos chistes y juegos de niños entre ellos, las cosas que solían hacer juntos, las pláticas interminables antes de dormir, ver películas abrazados en invierno bebiendo chocolate… todo eso pareció una alucinación de lo más lejana y abstracta pero también de lo más hermosa, quizá la más hermosa de su vida. Al terminar de ponerse el pijama simplemente se dejó caer boca abajo en su cama aún algo confundido y se quedó dormido con ese rostro imposible del rubio clavado dolorosamente en su corazón y en su cerebro. Aunque quisiera negarlo una y otra vez no era tan mentiroso consigo mismo, Steve había sido el hombre de su vida y esa disculpa terminaba de cerrar la herida dentro de él, había acabado de pintar a Steven como un humano de nuevo y no un monstruo punzocortante, aquello era curioso... sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Pasaron los días y justo el 24 de diciembre había sido invitado a una gala navideña, ¿Qué podía hacer Tony Stark en esas fechas? Se había quedado sin familia y sin amigos, no frecuentaba a nadie y había cortado lazos con toda persona que supiera de lo que le había pasado hace cuatro años, eso incluyó en el “recorte de personal” a Pepper y un tanto a Rhodes, supresión de ese momento en la memoria y archivos de Jarvis, sus años de terapia ayudaron un poco a tenerle estable pero con franqueza era más frágil de lo que la gente pensaba y eso sólo lo sabía con esa claridad Steve Rogers.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo y partió animado al lugar con su dama de compañía de esa noche, se había prometido que sería una buena Navidad en la que sería libre de tanta melancolía, con sólo llegar pidió una copa y se fue al balcón, por lo menos se conformaría con no pasar solo la noche. Bebió de golpe la copa para entrar en calor y se atrevió a saludar a una chica que le pareció atractiva comenzando a platicar de banalidades con ella sin realmente esperar una conversación muy intelectual sino solamente pasar el rato, después de todo ¿De qué otra manera podría estar allí? Tony no era alguien que pudiera permanecer aislado aunque a veces le gustaría, su personalidad extrovertida se lo impedía, la chica que venía con él y esa otra comenzaron a ponerse más bobas de lo esperado de repente cosa que no estaba en los planes. De repente alguien se acercó a tocarle el hombro mientras él pensaba “Que alguien me salve del cerebro hueco de estas mujeres” por lo que fue un milagro, volteó con una mirada iluminada y sonrió –Capitán Rogers- Saludó sonando bastante amable –Si me disculpan- Les dijo a las chicas y tomó del brazo al otro para apartarse de donde estaba ella casi presuroso.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- Preguntó el rubio con algo de sorna sólo para iniciar una buena conversación.

-Y que lo diga… me estaba aburriendo horrores-

-Lo noté- Se limitó a decir riendo un poco y cuando pasó una mesera con una bandeja de cocteles tomó dos para ofrecerle uno a Stark.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme- Dijo simplemente y se aclaró un poco la garganta –Yo… tengo que…-

-¡Antes de que intente irse!- Le tomó de la muñeca para llamar su atención y le miró implorante con sus grandes ojos azules –Por favor… quédese un poco más ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?-

Tony estaba sorprendido ¿Cómo sabía lo que iba a decir? Era verdad que se escabulliría de nuevo pero se descubrió susceptible como siempre ante esa mirada en el otro. Suspiró –No puedo aceptar eso a la primera, Rogers pero…- Al notar que el otro bajaba la mirada ya sintiéndose derrotado completó -…puedo intentarlo- De nuevo una sonrisa –Eh… Pero antes que nada ¿Qué pasó con Buchanan?…-

-Ohh, no… no es bueno preguntar por él, no resultó ser lo que yo pensaba y no pasamos de un año-

-Mmh…- Asintió desviando la mirada –Siento la indiscreción-

-Para nada, está bien. Tiene mucho que no hablábamos- Dijo Steve rápidamente.

-Pff… para ser bien honesto esto me es muy incómodo, Rogers- Dijo de repente y negó sintiéndose como ahogado allí, su corazón se agitó al tenerlo frente a él precisamente como la primera vez que lo vio, se estaba poniendo nervioso porque esa química inevitable era algo contra lo que no podía luchar, pensarlo con Bucky también le ponía muy mal y el pensar que tiró todo al carajo por un año de mierda fue todavía peor, ese pensamiento en realidad le enfermó más que todo lo demás junto.

-¡Tony!- Caminó tras él cuando el otro apresuró sus pasos de forma insegura lejos de él y el castaño se dio la media vuelta inesperadamente para encararlo de nuevo por lo que el rubio se alcanzó a frenar apenas si a tiempo quedando muy cerca. Tony al dar un paso atrás por esa repentina cercanía involuntaria casi cae pero dejó ver su molestia al fruncir el ceño ligeramente.

-No puedo creer que mandaras lo nuestro al caño por esa tontería Steven- Escupió al fin sin poder contenerse y Steve le sostuvo para que no cayera con algo de timidez alejándose un paso con semblante de niño regañado pero inconscientemente sin poder soltar su manga. Tony se sonrojó y se soltó llevando esa mano contra el pecho sosteniendo su muñeca como si el otro le hubiera hecho daño con ese contacto y mirándole bastante descolocado.

-¡Ni yo!... Tony… yo me he sentido mal por tanto tiempo… no sabes de verdad lo mucho que me arrepiento y sé que estuviste muy mal por mi culpa, quiero que sepas que yo tampoco la pasé bien, nada bien en realidad. Quisiera que pudieras creerme…-

-Yo también quisiera- Dijo bajando la mirada –Pero es indignante que nos hayamos separado así…- Suspiró.

-Lo sé, justo cuando tú y yo… éramos tan felices…- Completó el rubio acercándose lentamente y el castaño no lo rechazó, sintió cómo su pulso se aceleró pero no quiso moverse aunque tembló ligeramente cuando Steve tocó su mentón para que lo mirara –Un muérdago…- Musitó y Tony le miró algo sorprendido subiendo la mirada después pero era mentira

–Eso es una flor de nochebuena, tramposo- El rubio sacó de su bolsillo un muérdago ante esa distracción y lo pegó en el bolsillo del saco de Tony.

-¡Qué carajos!...- Sonriendo al mirar el muérdago -¿Venías preparado, tonto? No te atrevas- Advirtió apuntándolo con el índice y una mirada retadora, retrocedió un paso ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-¿O qué?- Retó el otro con una sonrisa traviesa y aferró su cintura con brusquedad para acercarlo. –Lo siento Tony…-

-¡Unh!- Tony puso sus manos contra sus fuertes hombros y le miró sorprendido, no podía creerlo.

-No puedo permitirme perderte de nuevo, lucharé por ti…- Musitó a su oído y Tony gimió estremeciéndose, tenía miedo de creerse esas palabras. No supo qué decir, tenerle tan cerca hacía que se le acabaran las ideas, eran cuatro tortuosos años de sufrir por él, de extrañarlo, de no verlo, de imaginar su vida lejos de él pasándola con alguien más… eran cuatro años de seguirlo amando tan dolorosamente, pero no pudo odiarlo jamás, ahora se daba cuenta de ello, se formó un nudo en su garganta y mientras más se acercaba deslizando sus labios por su mejilla el otro más nervioso se ponía, fue como si todo de repente fuera tan jodidamente lento.

Pronto sus labios se unieron contra los de Tony y fue la sensación más cálida y agradable que pudo haber sentido desde la última vez que le besó, como si no hubiese besado nunca después de dejarlo, se sintió como un nuevo soplo de vida, una bocanada de alegría. Se abrazó tembloroso a su cuello y en ese lento contacto profundizó poco a poco, no pudo evitarlo, lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mediante ese beso avanzaba, al sentirse nuevamente aferrado por esos grandes brazos y al terminar el mágico momento en el que pareció que sólo estaban ellos solos en ese lugar, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron iluminando la noche, Tony volteó a mirarlos a través de la gran ventana y se separó un poco de Steve algo atónito mientras más lágrimas involuntarias corrían por sus mejillas, no podía creer lo que leía allí en esas luces que se formaron debajo de lo que parecía un reactor arc con un centro de estrella formado por fuegos azules “Aún te amo Tony Stark”.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía mucho que no escribía cosas con miel jaja, debo admitir que tuve un problema de sentimientos encontrados cuando después de "fluff" leí "Civil war" pero creo que logré resolverlo bien *-* Espero que te guste mucho, va con mucho cariño y esmero. ¡Feliz navidad! ~ <3


End file.
